A Familiar FAce
by mariedex
Summary: A woman from Grissom's past comes home.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Familiar Face Author: Mariedex  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are the sole property of, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Grissom's past comes home.  
  
She was standing in front of a place that she barely remembered; yet it still felt familiar. She half expected him to walk outside and find her here, pacing. But she knew he wouldn't. She knew that he was probably inside working on some experiment, concentrating intently on his work without any thought that she was outside waiting. Why didn't she just go in? Would he be happy to see her again? Or would he feel like she was disrupting his life? She had come straight from the airport. She had been so excited, so determined to see him before her life got complicated again. She only had a couple of moments until she received a call wondering where she was. They probably would freak out and think that she ran off the road.  
  
So why didn't she go in? Instead she stood in front of the door frozen. People kept walking around her. She knew that she was in the way and a frustration for them, but for some reason she couldn't move. Only one woman asked her if she was okay. A tall woman, who seemed fairly confident in herself yet awkward. Something in her said this woman was Sara; this was the woman she had read about.  
  
"No, I'm fine." I answer. At that moment I am trapped and my cell phone goes off. I back up and the woman enters the building, stopping to look at me once again. I wonder if she knows who I am. I wonder if he even told her about me.  
  
"Peta, where are you?" I hear the familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"I stopped for a moment, why?"  
  
"Because you need to be back at the hotel to try to get some sleep. I am not going to be the one to explain to Mina why you have black circles under your eyes and she has to slab the makeup on to cover them."  
  
"You know there is a bloody thing called jet lag. And after flying for 20 hours, I think that I am bloody well entitled to it."  
  
"Where are you really?" Jared asked, but this time in his quite voice. He knows exactly where I am. "Did you talk to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you go in the building at least?"  
  
"No."  
  
"For 20 hours all you have talked about is being back in the states and being able to see him again and you haven't gone in."  
  
"No."  
  
"He is going to be happy to see you."  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"Wonder what? That you will be disrupting his life, that he would actually have rathered that you stayed in Sydney and never saw him again?"  
  
"What if he does?"  
  
"Sweetheart, he is your father of course he is going to be excited to see you again, of course he going to be happy that you came home."  
  
"I know, I just."  
  
"Okay, here's a deal. After the shoot tomorrow, you and I will walk in there together and we will see him together. That way if he isn't excited, I can knock him out.'  
  
"Violence." I snap.  
  
"You sound like Christina."  
  
"And you sound like Kevin."  
  
"What a coincidence. Now come back to the hotel and try to get some sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inside, Sara walks straight out of the locker room to the meeting.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Grissom adds as she walks in and takes her seat.  
  
"Catherine, you and I have the skeleton case. Warrick, Nick and Sara, you have a fresh one, body by the airport and that's all we know.  
  
The team gets up and walks out. Sara stares at Grissom for a moment. She hadn't worked with him in months and she wonders if she actually misses it. She knows she misses him, but doesn't know if she could actually deal with actually being around him. Things between them have been awkward and she has decided not change it at this moment. Her thoughts return to the girl standing outside the office, she wonders if she will still be there when they leave. She wonders why she was standing there at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Familiar Face  
  
Author: Mariedex  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are the sole property of, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Grissom's past comes home.  
  
Chapter 2;  
  
The body had been dumped on the outskirts of the landing field. The swarm of police lights mixed with the lights from the airport creating a beautiful effect. Sara wondered what they must look like from the planes above.  
  
"It looks as if the body is fresh and that he was dumped here. However, my guess is that the sight of the murder was not too far away, due to the blood trail." Brass says as they walk up to him.  
  
"Looks like this guy lost the fight." Warrick added.  
  
"He was beat to death. Not a common way." Sara added.  
  
"Very personal." Nick motioned as he started taking swabs of the blood.  
  
The scene was easy to canvas, not much was there that had anything to do with the case. Empty beer bottles from teenagers and garbage that had been blown in from the planes. At the office they each went to their perspective evidence and started going through it. Sara gave the fingerprints to Amanda to go over. Within minutes, Sara was paged.  
  
"Your vic, was Walter Mason. He has a list of priors, the most reason and get this, being a restraining order in Australia for stalking."  
  
"Stalking who?"  
  
"Doesn't say, must be a minor. The restraining order was requested though by a Jared O'Donnell."  
  
"Thanks." Unusual for suspects to come so quickly, Sara could tell that Amanda was relieved that she wasn't up all night on this one, Grissom had her working overtime looking for his skeletons. Going through 40 years of fingerprints could make anyone nauseous.  
  
"Hey guys, vic's name was Walter Mason. And get this he has restraining order in Australia."  
  
"Sweet, do you think Grissom will put in for a fieldtrip?" Nick teased.  
  
"Don't know. Right now I am going to look into his past."  
  
Several hours later Sara was wading through this guy's criminal past. "So here is what I know. This guy is not so nice. He has several priors in the US for stalking and violence. There are also a couple of sex offenses, molestations - the charges were always dropped but they still were there. In Australia, apparently he stalked a minor of whom I can't get a name on - apparently they actually do keep those records sealed - but the guy stalked this person for years until this Jared O'Donnell filed for a restraining order. But here is the best, the guys is resident of Las Vegas and lives at 202 Greenville St."  
  
"Guess that means no field trip?"  
  
"Not to Australia. But maybe to Greenville."  
  
"You guys go." Warrick answered as he began walking out the door. "I am going to go the autopsy."  
  
"About bloody time. Grissom is such a hog.' Nick answered back. Grissom had been obsessed with his case. Five skeletons found on the outskirts of the city, all about forty years old.  
  
"So this is where we are going to shoot an S & M house?"  
  
"Hey you were the one who wanted Las Vegas." Aaron pipes in.  
  
Peta pouted to him. He had been her manager for 4 years and had a very protective streak about him.  
  
"So what is the owner's name again?"  
  
"Lady Heather."  
  
"Interesting." The record company was going all out for Peta. It had taken them 3 years to bring her to the states and they wanted to keep her here. In Australia, her album sales and concerts were very lucrative and they wanted to transfer that to the states. For Peta, it was a good deal, much bigger market. And the deal Aaron arranged for her coming over was sweet. Little did the record company know that the only thing keeping her from coming back to the states was her age and her mother. But now she was 18 and Vegas was where she wanted to be.  
  
"Hello." A woman in black came out. "You must be Peta."  
  
"Lady Heather."  
  
"At your service." She smiled. For being a kinky sex madam, the woman looked nice. "Your crew is already here setting up."  
  
"Thank you for letting us use this place."  
  
"I'm not letting you do anything, you are paying for it."  
  
"Not me, my label."  
  
"They must really like you." She smiles, there is something definitely a bit off about her.  
  
"No they just like the potential dollar signs they see floating over my head."  
  
She smiles at that, apparently she likes those dollar signs too. "Peta, that is an interesting name."  
  
"I was named after my grandfather Peter, it's an Australian thing, we shorten everything. Peta Marie Grissom."  
  
"Grissom? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Gil Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah, actually he's my father. How do you know him?" How and why would this woman know my father or should I not even ask or care to know.  
  
"I met him over some cases he had. Some of his clients were once my clients."  
  
"Nice way to put it." I smile. Murder victims and clients, interesting.  
  
"I didn't know he had a daughter."  
  
Okay way too comfortable with his personal life. "Yep the prodigal daughter. I should probably go to wardrobe they are probably needing me about now. It was good to meet you and thanks again." I smile and wave, she on the other hand is studying me - which is creepy.  
  
"Stalking is one thing, but this is on a whole new level." Nick states as he walks into the second bedroom of the house. An entire wall is dedicated to a young brunette girl. "Looks like they start when she is around 13 and go to 18."  
  
"That would make her definitely the minor in question. Look at all of these plane tickets; he has been going all over the world to see this girl. This apartment is upscale, where does all of his money come from?"  
  
"Doesn't look like he does anything but follow this girl. Here we go, albums 'Peta- Viva Las Vegas,' 'Pretty Enough,' 'On the Other Side,' and 'Peta- the beginning.' Four albums for a girl who looks barely 18, nice."  
  
"Let's bring this stuff back to the lab." Sara states. They had been there over an hour and had barely begun to get into this guys fetish stuff. Sara wasn't sure that she wanted to. "Wait, I know this girl, she was standing outside the lab yesterday."  
  
"Why would an Australian singer be standing outside of our lab?"  
  
"Beats me. But that was definitely her."  
  
"Maybe she was being threatened by him again and was going to file a report."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Let's go back and regroup."  
  
As soon as the walked in the door, Warrick tracked. "Hey our vic, literally beat to a pulp. He had injuries to his abdomen and head. Completely screwed. What did you find?"  
  
"The person he was stalking was a singer named Peta."  
  
"Peta." Warrick repeated.  
  
"You heard of her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's this really talented Australian singer who has finally come to the states. In fact she is filming her first video here, a friend of mine is working on the set."  
  
"Do you know where?" Sara asked excitedly, this case was definitely sparking something in her. For once, she thought the stalker got what was coming for him. And for some reason that made her excited.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is at Lady Heather's Domain. But let me call and check." Sara made a face at the name, the action wasn't unnoticed by Warrick. He knew for a long time about Sara's feelings for Grissom and he also knew that Lady Heather was definitely a touchy spot with her. A few seconds later they were in their SUV on their way. 


	3. 3

Title: A Familiar Face  
  
Author: Mariedex  
  
Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are the sole property of, Jerry Bruckheimer, and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Grissom's past comes home.  
  
Chapter 3;  
  
The video shoot was totally Aaron's idea. This album was completely unlike my others. Those were much more poppy and bluesy. This one was dark and very rocky. I had been listening to a lot of Opera lately and felt a little more dramatic. So this album was that. Aaron felt that it was completely an 'all grown up now' album. It showed my new independence. So he thought why not introduce myself to America in a very sexual and adult way. A dominance theme was all him and I really had no say. He always had such a good handle on my career, so I really wasn't going to question him. At least, this wasn't about me acting all virginal, yet sexy. I always hated the hypocrisy in that. This was completely about me being an adult, sexy and in control of my own life.  
  
The one thing that I may have to question is the choice in outfits. The leather was one thing and the corset was another, but the shoes absolutely terrified me. I am not the biggest heal wearer and these stilettos definitely looked like an accident waiting to happen.  
  
"They are fine as long as you keep your balance." Lady Heather snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear.  
  
"That is what I am worried about." I smile and take another sip of my chai.  
  
"Have you even tried them on?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You probably should."  
  
So at her request I put the shoes on and stand up, and almost topple forward.  
  
"Why do I think that this is a really bad idea?"  
  
"Here let's go outside and I'll teach you how to walk."  
  
Outside the sun is shinning; I have to squint my eyes due to the contrast between the shades of light. Lady Heather holds me arm as I hobble.  
  
"The trick is to keep all of your balance in your shoulders and to keep centered." As she walked up and back. "Try to just keep your balance."  
  
I smile weakly as I walk. I must look like some pathetic animal. I amazingly don't fall the first couple of times. But a voice causes me to come stumbling down. A strong hand catches my arm.  
  
"Sorry." The man says.  
  
"That's okay. Thanks for catching me."  
  
"Are you Peta?"  
  
"Yes and you are." Other than being fine, I think to myself.  
  
"Warrick Brown and this is Sara Sidle." I recognize the woman from the other night  
  
"Nice to meet you." I smile sweetly.  
  
"We have some questions for you."  
  
"Okay." This is weird; I think why would they be here. I make a mental check of all of my friends, they are all here. Suddenly my mind turns to my father, what if ."  
  
"Have you seen this man?" Sara pulls out a picture.  
  
"He's dead." Stupid reply, I know. But it really was odd, the guy was posed like some b-movie.  
  
"Have you ever seen him?" Warrick asked again.  
  
"Wait." I think for a second, I do know him, that's the guy. The guy that they put a restraining orders against in Sydney. "Why do you have a picture of him?"  
  
"So you do know him?" Sara persisted.  
  
"He looks like some guy from Australia. Why do you have a picture of him?"  
  
"Because he died in Las Vegas."  
  
"What?" Wait how did this guy come here. Suddenly, I become aware that this is probably not the best conversation to be having with them. "Wait this is America right and you have no right to talk to me without my lawyer present right?"  
  
"We are just crime scene investigators, not cops." Warrick corrected me.  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't have to talk to you."  
  
"What would you be hiding?" Sara added.  
  
"Nothing. But you come here where I work and ask me questions about some dead guy and you expect me just to talk to you. No thanks, I have work to do. Call me when you get a warrant or something." I turn away and walk back to the Lady Heather who is oddly smiling at me.  
  
"Not a good thing to do, pissing off those two."  
  
"Why do I care, I have connections." I wink at her. She watches them walk towards their SUV. "So let's keep practicing.  
  
Catherine and Grissom had been so busy working on their case, that Catherine hardly had any time to say hi to anyone. She finally got a moment when she was waiting on some DNA. Nick was working in a lab.  
  
"Hey." Catherine said leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Hey yourself, stranger." Nick winked at her. "How are the skeletons treating you?"  
  
"You know, so so. Not much talking, not much action. You know Grissom is like a kid in a candy store though."  
  
"Figured as much." Nick turned around and continued pinning pictures up. Catherine moved forward to look at them. The girl in them was very familiar.  
  
"So what's this."?  
  
"Our body, complete stalker. He had these pictures all around his house. Sara and Warrick went to talk to the girl."  
  
"Peta." Catherine whispered.  
  
"Yeah, you've heard of her too?"  
  
"Has anyone told Grissom?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Wait you said Sara and Warrick went to talk with her."  
  
"Yeah, she'd doing a video shoot at Lady Heather's."  
  
"Here, in town." Catherine starred for a moment and then ran out the door. She continued running until she got to the lab where Terri and Grissom were working. "Gris, it's Peta."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's in town."  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"Gil don't argue. Sara and Warrick went to question her."  
  
"Where/"  
  
"At Lady Heather's" That was all she had to say, Grissom sat up quickly and apologized to Terri. The ride to the house was silent.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me she was coming?" Grissom mumbled to himself.  
  
"Maybe she wanted to surprise you." Catherine answered his mumble. Grissom gave her a look. "I know rhetorical." As they drove up, Sara and Warrick were standing by their car.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sara was the first one to ask. Catherine was not about to take another one of her cases.  
  
"Why are you here and not talking to her?" Catherine question. Grissom on the other hand was looking around and finally caught sight of her. She looked like she was practicing walking. He would have known her anywhere.  
  
"She won't talk. Says she wants a lawyer." Warrick said, catching Grissom off guard.  
  
"She won't talk." At that moment Peta turns around and sees them all congregating. A huge smile grows on her face. Lady Heather whispers something and Peta walks towards the SUV. Grissom instantly walks towards.  
  
"Hey you." I smile.  
  
"Hey yourself." He smiles back at me, before taking me in a big bear hug, lifting me off the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"It was a surprise."  
  
"Surprised." He smiles.  
  
"Good, what's up with the scruff?" 


End file.
